


Once More with Feeling

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Draco does what he can, though it wins him no points.





	Once More with Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2018 Discord Drabble Challenge and the prompt 'What's one more?", word limit of 235.
> 
> I can't believe I'm reposting this on Christmas?? Wtf. LOL. Uh, Merry Christmas. :/ :P

Seventh year. What a laugh. Except no one’s laughing.

No one laughs anymore.

They huddle against walls, in corners, take to shadows like rats. 

Draco does what he can, though it wins him no points.

He does it in secret. It has to be secret, this petty retaliation. It’s not heroic, what he does.

Potter’s the hero. He's out there, saving everyone. At least, Draco hopes he is. Hopes the bastard hasn’t gone and died.

_“… everyone thinks he’s so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick —”_

He’d better be.

He’d fucking better be.

Draco got tired of cowering behind the others, hoping not to get noticed by a Carrow in a foul mood. (Is there any other kind?) It’s not that he’s brave. He’s just… sick of doing nothing.

Obliviation is a tricky thing, but he’s good at it. He couldn’t do what he does without it.

“ _Crucio!_ ” Though his voice shakes, the curse fires from his secondhand wand, curling Fenrir Greyback into a growling ball on the floor. Heat sizzles in Draco’s palm. He does it again. And again. " _CRUCIO!_ "

He should use the memory charm soon, finish this business until the next opportunity.

A tear streaks down Draco’s cheek, hot like burning fuel. Potter’s out there. He’s not dead. He can’t be. 

Draco will wipe his tears, wipe Greyback’s memory, his own conscience. Maybe.

Until then, what’s one more?


End file.
